


You Raise My Ass Up

by sanctuarizedtruth



Category: Westlife
Genre: Grinding, Groping, Kian being a bottom, M/M, Teasing, Touring, You Raise Me Up, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuarizedtruth/pseuds/sanctuarizedtruth
Summary: “Grab my ass one more time, I swear yours will be clapping with my hips later tonight.”Little did Nicky know it was all Kian ever wanted.A fiction version of what happened last year in their Twenty Tour.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Kian Egan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Raise My Ass Up

**Author's Note:**

> I used some of Nicky’s line as Kian’s thoughts from their autobiography when his stomach was upset while performing You Raise Me Up.
> 
> I swear I really tried to write it grammatically good as hard as I could, gonna apologize in advance for any errors. Please do comment if I needed some things to be improved, this kind of story is new to me lol, I don't even know why I suddenly wrote this.

Morning came and Kian went down the dining area of the hotel they're checking in somewhere in UK and he already saw the lads in the line waiting for their turn to get their breakfast. He thought of getting some coffee at the other side of the room first when he saw Nicky in the last queue, waiting patiently and looking disinterested while Mark and Shane and some other guests were getting their food from the tray.

“Hey, Nicky.” Kian touched the blonde’s bum for a moment, Nicky turned around with widened eyes, took a second to register that it was his bandmate who groped his ass. “Good morning.”

Kian’s wide grin is so mind-fucking, like Cheshire smile, either it’s irritating or makes you smirk. Nicky rolled his eyes and turned back around again.

“Morning.” Nicky replied back, took a couple of steps to take the space, not interested still, then took a few toasts and forwarded.

“Wanna hangout before the rehearsal? I searched some pub and shops near the area and I thought you might want to come?” Kian said with a low and husky voice.

“I’m not interested, mate. Fuck off for a bit.” Nicky shortly replied while getting some mushroom then left.

Kian nodded and took some eggs and bacon, grinning like a devil.

*

_“Radio…”_

_“Someone still loves you”_ They harmonized while taking some steps back, transitioned then faced the empty arena.

_“I want to break free...”_ He sang as they danced the choreography reluctantly, looked at Nicky for a second then he grinned again, having some evil thoughts.

_“I want to break free…”_ As he completely turned around, he grabbed his mic tighter and squeezed Nicky’s left bum that is still dancing and teasing in front of the young blonde’s impure eyes.

“Oh, blood-” He heard Nicky said, feeling a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him.

_“I want to break free from your lies_

_You’re so self-satisfied, I don’t need you”_ Kian continued singing with a smile painted on his face.

_“I got to break free”_ He looked at his left and gave a peace sign, which got a middle finger in return. Smirked and looked at his right and saw Shane rolling his eyes, smirking. And Mark, who is captivated by his own damn voice with his sunglasses covering quarter of his face.

As they go through their rehearsals, grudgingly singing their own songs or should he say some old man owns that they covered and pretend that they owned it, Kian kept on catching Nicky looking at him.

And so, he planned another attack, suddenly wanted to finish the song.

_“To more than I can be”_ Shane finished. Four of them went to the stage lift at the back and he groped Nicky’s ass as strong as he could. The older man cringed, looking annoyed at Kian.

“The fuck is your problem?” Nicky shouted. Kian flinched then giggled along with Shane. Mark just realized what is happening when he lowered his sunglasses, rolled his eyes and put it back on.

Before they changed to their standing position for the next segment, Nicky whispered.

“Grab my ass one more time I swear yours will be clapping with my hips later tonight.” Nicky whispered with his eyes so sharp.

Kian dropped his jaw, staring at Nicky, who is now going beside Mark.

Felt a part of his lower body woke up.

Little did Nicky know it was all he ever wanted.

*

Hours passed and it felt like years, waiting patiently to be called in his own dressing room. Not wanting to touch himself in case things might happen after the show.

The door opened, Marky, how nice of him to be earlier than him to settle. “Let’s go Kian, stop fucking about.” Kian stood up, wiping his sweat. “You look flustered, are you okay?” Mark added.

“Yeah.” That sounded like a moan. Got a relief when Mark didn’t notice, but if he ever did, he didn’t say anything.

If you asked Kian how he got through the first and second segment, he didn’t know, maybe it was the fans screaming and singing along to their songs. Being distracted with the posters and banners waving over the crowd.

By the third segment, he barely managed himself. Looking at Nicky’s tight light pants, he can hardly breathe. His mind and now-stiff stick reminded him of what just happened in their Queen medley segment earlier in rehearsals, smirked, then sang his part with so much energy and nerve at the same time.

When he had his solo with the guitar riffing madly, he saw Nicky slide and stopped almost in front of him, looking at his guitar and thank God, the guitar covered his front or else, Nicky might see things up closer. He imagined what Nicky looked like, down on his knees in front of Kian, naked.

No, not now. He had a gig to finish before he could shit himself.

The Queen medley segment ended, crowds roaring and he felt the electricity of the guitar riffing for the outro inside his chest and down his.

*

Their Acoustic segment is going nicely, kept his hands off to himself as possible, keeping his eyes from looking at Nicky’s tight jeans when they were singing ‘Fool Again’.

But before they reached the final song for the segment, he was sweating excessively. It was obviously visible with his gray shirt on.

The plan must go accordingly.

Kian said a few words as he always does before ‘You Raise Me Up’, but he just mumbled about their reunion and stuff, deep down his mind is not exactly thinking about it. He knew that.

The song started slowly with the choir-like intro, and everything is so bright and full of smoke, never realizing that the lights from the ceiling adjusted above them, and the fog machine.

And the thousands of flashlights, thinking about why they turned it on already even though Shane didn’t order them yet to open it.

And Nicky’s ass.

And Nicky’s cock.

Fuck.

His mind was running in circles, fidgeting his hands. Thinking about his plan while Mark is screaming whatever the hell he is singing and he just wanted and waited for the song to come to an end.

_“You raise me up…”_ Shane sang slowly.

_“To more…”_ Kian’s hand is already itching to grope a bum.

Jeez, for fuck’s sake, Shane, hurry up’ he thought to himself.

_“Than I…”_

_‘_ Man, pleeeaassee…’ he thought again.

He held the last pause for what seemed like an hour, it was probably the same pause as always.

But.

_“Can be”_ They finally finished.

He exhaled for five seconds long, forgot to harmonize with them.

Shane had a few words and Kian kept on breathing and breathing. Nicky should find it obvious, but Kian guessed he was also caught up like Shane and Mark with the crowds.

They finally turned around, walking towards the stage lift at the back.

The plan should happen, his hands can’t take it anymore. His hands are shaking from holding back. All of the silence, patience, pining, anticipation, and desperately waiting.

His hands are shaking from all these.

One.

Two.

Three.

He finally gripped Nicky’s ass, feeling unsatisfied, he dragged it up a little.

And there the older man was, looking like he danced the last part of Flying Without Wings. The crowd went wild, while Shane and Mark are giggling.

Nicky looked at him, shocked. They stared at each other for what felt like a minute, then out of the blue, Nicky finally moved his thin lips and grinned.

He got the signal.

Kian looked at the crowd, nodding, suddenly feeling so proud.

They didn’t exchange any conversation while changing their clothes on the rush, but the occasional smirk got in the way.

The final segment was a blur, especially when Kian’s mind is full of impure thoughts and the twitching dick inside his pants danced also. Stealing a glance at Nicky when he felt no pair of dark blue eyes were staring at him.

“Well done, lads! Let’s go to a bar, I fancy a drink tonight!” Shane exclaimed, Mark hummed as an agreement. “I asked the security for some near pub, he said he knew a dive bar near the hotel.” Shane added, while fixing himself for a seat in the back of the van.

When he thought the plan’s about to go bad, Nicky replied. “Might get some sleep, I’m knackered already.” the older man looked at Kian earnestly.

“How about you, Ki?” Mark asked, wiping his forehead then drank the water displayed in the middle of them.

“Uhh. No, I think I’m gonna stay in the room tonight.” He smiled, swallowed. Mark nodded and chatted with Shane and told the driver to go to the location of the dive bar, also told them to drop Kian and Nicky first back to the hotel. He looked at Nicky who is taking his normal breathing back with his eyes closed. He gulped his water and stared at the road.

This is it.

Kian and Nicky climbed off the van, Mark and Shane waving at them. They went to their own way, Nicky to the stairs and Kian to the lift.

He entered his room, suddenly freaking out, sorting some things out, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and even cleaned his ass. When he finished washing his face, there’s a sudden knock on his door.

His heart skipped a beat.

He answered the door, and there Nicky was, with his sweat pants and oversized black t-shirt. That’s new, he usually wears regular fit shirt, looks like he rushed.

“Hi, Nicky.” He opened the door widely, the plan should go accordingly. “What brings you here? Come in.” If there’s any chance that he could win an award for acting like an innocent man, he’d be grateful. He went to the mini-fridge, bent down and get a bottle of beer.

When he stood up, a slim body is already behind his back. Suddenly breathing is hard to do when a rising tent is grinding slightly between his butt cheeks. He hasn’t even heard Nicky come in and went behind him.

“What did I say about you grabbing my ass?” Nicky whispered, still grinding his bulge at Kian.

Kian whimpered, his breathing was speeding up. “Your hi-” he whimpered again when a hot breath warmed his nape, suddenly feeling the warmth went through his whole body. “Your hips will clap with my ass.” That came out from his mouth, too fast. “Tonight.” He detailed.

“Good.” Nicky whispered, he grabbed Kian’s waist and twisted it around until Kian is facing him, staring at the closed eyes and flushed face of the blonde lad. “Now, what will I do to you?”

Kian inhaled. “Kiss m-” Nicky didn’t even let Kian finish as he laid his thin lips on Kian’s. Moving awkwardly for about ten seconds and now they are aggressively kissing each other.

Kian put down the beer above the mini-fridge and cupped Nicky’s face. Moments later, Kian slid out his tongue and lick Nicky’s lips, licking the pout lips until Nicky fought back then grabbed Kian’s bum firmly. The twisting and touching of their tongues felt so desperate. The battle of their tongues exhausted them, Kian gasped for air, air that felt so good because of Nicky’s thick scent.

“Looks like you do know I’m coming here, why the hell are you wearing clothes?” Nicky whispered while climbing up to Kian’s ear using his tongue.

“So you could take it o- oh that’s good.” Kian whimpered when Nicky bit his ear.

“Yeah?” Nicky asked and Kian moaned as a sign of agreement, so Nicky went to the other ear and bit it. Kian groaned, the voice whining made Nicky turn on. He climbed down the younger man’s throat then necked Kian’s Adam’s apple while the other man’s hand is roaming freely at Nicky’s back.

He started to pull up the hem of Kian’s shirt then knelt down, pecking the younger man’s soft cuts of abs while Kian took off his shirt completely and threw it to the recliner meters away from their position. Kian pulled Nicky’s hair up, when Nick’s body followed and met the older man’s lips with his, he dragged Nicky to the wall and grinded each other’s hard on carelessly, kissing Nicky with all his might.

Nicky let go of Kian’s lips for a moment, pulled off his shirt, throwing to hell knows where.

“Bed. Now.” Kian ordered. Nicky nodded, they staggered to the bed, inhaling each other’s breath through their mouth, not letting go of each other’s lips.

As they reach the bed, Kian sank to his knees in front of Nicky. Now pulling down the older man’s pants, he found it difficult by the long and thick stick pouncing under Nicky’s pants.

He stared at what he saw, amazed. He shouldn’t be startled since they saw each other’s dick when they were young but.

Nicky’s cock is beautiful, like the owner, he thought. It curved up like a Greek pillar architects study, with pale blue veins evident underneath the smooth skin. And bloody hell, the head is going pink and had a big slit that he instantly drooled over. The bollocks looked like it held two balls and probably a stock of infinite cum.

He looked at Nicky, met a pair of laughing blue eyes. “Yeah, thanks for the compliment, Ki. Now suck it or else I’ll fuck your mouth.” Kian swallowed, looked up at Nicky’s chest, stretched up and lightly touch his pointed nipples, feeling unsatisfied, he draws a tormenting circular motion. He saw Nicky closed his eyes. He then slid his hands at Nicky’s abs, trailed the outline and hell, he can’t take it anymore. He kissed Nicky’s abs climbing down to his treasure trail and the aroma of his cock made Kian’s mouth water again.

Kian grabbed Nicky’s bollocks and carefully massaged it, at the same time, he lowered his mouth over Nicky’s cock.

_Oh._

“Oh.”

Kian heard Nicky whispered. He stayed there for a second, then continued sucking Nicky’s length for hell knows how long. He slid it out from his mouth when his jaw is starting to get sore.

He licked his lips, then swallowed. He grasped Nicky’s cock and slide it repeatedly. He looked up at Nicky, captivated by the dark blue eyes and breathing heavily. He looked at his hand wanking Nicky’s and there’s a precum leaking, he sucked the older man’s piss slit then licked to taste it, it was sweet. He felt Nicky shivered, so he teased him a bit, forcing the tip of his tongue to enter the slit and Nicky moaned as his cock swelled.

“Oh fuck, stop that. You’re gonna make me come so soon.” Nicky pulled him up, kissed Kian and tasted a bit of himself. They necked each other until Nicky settled down, took off his pants completely and saw Kian did the same.

He lay down in bed, Kian went to fetch something in his side table.

“You’re really ready for this, aren’t you?” Nicky asked when he was thrown a silver packet by Kian, who’s holding a small bottle of lube.

“Just say nothing, Nicky. Small talk only gets in the way.” Kian kissed Nicky with his lips smirking.

Nicky rolled the condom on his dick, snatch the bottle from Kian and applied some on his, and he applied some on Kian’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, Nicky.” Kian gasped, Nicky massaged it slowly, caressing the younger boy’s entrance.

“Tell me how you feel, Ki.”

“It’s fantast-” Kian yelled, didn’t dare to finish the word when Nicky slipped his finger inside him. “Nix, oh, shit. That’s good, don’t pull it out yet.”

Nicky stayed there inside for a minute, slowly fucking Kian’s hole “I’m going to put second, Ki, that alright?”

Kian inhaled, and nodded, exhaling dreadfully. “Put until your third, your cock is quite big.” Nicky nodded, then put his second finger slowly. Kian slowly gasped for air. Nicky stayed there again for a minute, slowly adjusting Kian’s hole. Then finally, he put his third inside Kian, who’s now whimpering with a pain look on his face.

Nicky kissed Kian, slightly running his hand into Kian’s locks.

“Ready?”

The younger boy nodded, grimaced at Nicky and sat up. He gripped older man’s cock, guided it in his entrance. Kian breathed desperately as he lowered his ass over Nicky’s cock.

_Fuck._

_Oh, fuck._

_Fuck._

“Kian.” Nicky whispered, caressing Kian’s trail. “You’re still tight, Ki. You’re tight.”

“I-” Kian slowly sank himself lower. He moved and moved until he was full. Kian groaned, staying still in his position with his eyes closed and head tilted back. “Um.”

Kian looked down at Nicky, making sure they are still on the same cloud nine. He met a pair of blue eyes, stared at him and smiled. Before he could stop it, his hands cupped Nicky’s cheeks that made the older guy close his eyes. He ran his thumbs softly on the thin skin down to the pout lips. Kian felt the warm breath in his thumb, Nicky kissed it, then sucked slowly.

“Now?” Kian suggested.

“Whenever you’re ready, Ki.”

“Okay, now then.” Kian gasped.

Nicky nodded, squeezed younger boy’s waist and breathed slowly.

Kian started to thrust slowly. Pulling up then sinking himself a few times, trying to get the rhythm. Occasionally tilting his head back, feeling the length and thickness of Nicky’s cock in his ass. Also feeling a sweat trickling down his forehead and neck.

“Fuck.” He made a low gasp. “Nix.”

Kian started pacing a bit fast, then going mile a minute. Kian is dripping down sweat to Nicky, making himself lose grip at the sweaty trail of the older man. Nicky tightened his grip on Kian’s waist, trying to slow him down and let Kian stop, he must be feeling the climax in his belly. He rose up and kiss Kian’s neck first, then Kian reached down for Nicky and met his lips and kiss longer than he wanted.

“Fuck!” Nicky hitched a moan when he bit Nicky’s lip for a bit.

Nicky let go of Kian’s lips, grabbed the younger boy’s shoulder and thrust his own cock inside Kian. Kian cried softly, muttering inaudible words feeling like he is in cloud nine.

“Nix, Ni- Nicky…” Kian groaned desperately as he jerks his own cock, sending energy in Nicky’s ear and pecking his lips on Nicky’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Nix, I’m going to come.”

“Ki.” Nicky softly cried out his name, feeling sensitive on his senses suddenly. Kian’s broken moan in his ear, the light touch on his shoulder, the thick scent of their shared sweat and the liquid squirting on both of their belly. He gripped Kian’s shoulder tighter.

“Fuck!” Nicky’s cock swelled, and starts to load in Kian’s fuckhole. “Shit, Ki.” He gasped, feeling a few drops getting out from him. He grinded slowly, and breathed deeply again.

“You okay?” Nicky asked then shared a kiss with Kian.

“Uh-huh.” Kian muttered, slipping his ass away from Nicky’s softening cock. “You?” He asked and lay down in bed, breathing deeply. Saw Nicky dispose the used condom then lay beside him.

“Great.” Nicky answered back.

“Might let you grab my ass every night.”

Kian laughed in an exhausting tone. “Whore.” He grinned. “I’m going to let you fuck my ass every night then.”

“Don’t start again, Ki.” Nicky looked at him.

“You started it!” Kian replied back, they laughed with an exhausted sigh.

Seconds later, he looked back at Nicky who’s smiling.

“What?” Kian asked.

Nicky stared at him.

“Want to grab Shane’s ass tomorrow night?”


End file.
